Roommates
by Bloody.Wonderland666
Summary: Natsu was looking for a stable roommate. Lucy needed a fresh start so why not ask an old school friend? AU/OCC/Mature/ Mild triggers. *UNDER CONSTRUCTION*
1. Chapter 1

"So how's the roommate search going?" My raven haired best friend asked. We were in a bar called ''Fairy Tail" and in the middle of Fiore. It was pretty big and spacious. It was always packed with people from all over. From all the men and women from across the states, there is always different kind of faces around here.

"Man its been rough." I said taking a gulp from my Whiskey. I was in search of a roommate as soon as possible . The rent of the apartment was getting high, since I rented the apartment when we were in highschool. Gray my best friend since we were in diapers. We rented the apartment together but since he got engaged to his crazy but sweet girlfriend Juvia, he moved on out. I wasn't complaining but I was kind of lonely if I was being honest. We're already in our late twenties and I am the only one that hasn't gotten married or made something with my life. My father would be some disappointed with me.

''You've put up those flyers like I suggested?" He said with a raised eyebrow. I rolled my eyes and sipped the lasted of my drink.

"Yeah,'' I slumped on my chair and rested my head on the bar.

''The rent is due in a couple of weeks. If I don't pay up this time the landlady is going to have my balls on a silver platter.'' I cringed. That landlady is a real hard ass.

''She really never liked you huh?" He said taking a sip of his beer. I groaned.

''Not since Happy clawed her leg and peed on her shoes. When she did one of her surprise inspections." I said snickering and Gray chuckled. Then his phone ringed. He looked down at his phone and his eyes widen. He look's at from his phone to me. I raised my pink brow and waited for him to tell me what's up.

''Lucy's back." I felt my body tense up from the mention of her name, I haven't heard someone mention her name in a very long time.

''Who's Luigi?'' I stared blankly at the empty cup where the ice cubes were slowly melting.

"No ash for brains. Lucy from high school? Loki's ex. She always hanged out with Levy. Wait. Never mind you probably don't remember her. You were always up Lisanna's ass all the time.'' I rolled my eyes. If only you knew my dear old friend.

''Well whatever, why she text you?" I looked back at my best friend.

''She just moved back to Fiore and needs a place to stay. I would let her stay with me but...'' He looked at me with fear in his eyes. I say fear because Juvia his future wife is crazy. Crazy, as in one time she almost cut someone that came close to Gray and that person was me.

''Soooo, I may have suggested that she can move in with you.'' He looked everywhere but me. I glared back up from my empty glass and waved at the waitress for another round.

I thanked the waitress and sipped on my drink. I looked back at Gray and sighed.

"Okay."

''Serious?'' His eyes widen. Gray doesnt know and thats fine. Maybe things changed. Maybe she's changed.

''Yeah, when is she ready to move in?'' I said sipping my whiskey.

"Now.'' He whispered, I spat my drink.

''What? Now? The apartment is a goddamn mess and I dont think I changed Happy's litter!" I said placing the money on the table and grabbing my leather jacket.

''Sorry?" He placed the money and went to grab his jacket. We walked to the parking lot where my motorcycle was parked and his Honda was also parked.

"See you in 20,'' I said rushing back to the apartment.

* * *

I looked around the apartment. It was literally sparkling. Everything was in its place. here was a knock on my door and some laughter.

I walked to the door and opened it. The laughter was caught off and there she was. Lucy Heartfilia, she stood there with her long blonde hair swaying in the air conditioned hallway. She stood a good 5'2 next to Gray's 6'0. She was smiling and her cheeks rosey from laughing at Gray's lame joke. She still looks good from the last I saw her. Well, maybe because this time she didn't have a tear stained cheeks. She was still drop dead gorgeous, she was standing near Gray had angered me. Her eyes twinkled with something different. She stared into my eyes, and I began to feel uncomfortable but yet curious.

I let my eyes wander down from her face to body. She also still had a drop dead sexy body, from her chest to here curvy figure. This is Lucy Heatfilia and she still hasn't changed. I noticed Gray saying something when he entered the apartment.

''A couple of seconds is fucking fine but for 2 mintues! Dude keep it in your pants," Gray whispered in my ear while walking in the apartment.

"Hey Natsu." My name rolled off her tongue, it sent me chills to my spine. I remembered the different ways she said my name.

''Don't even try sweet heart he doenst remember you." Gray said from the kitchen. I glared at him. Prick.

"Oh," was all she said. Then she walked in the apartment behind Gray. I stood there looking at the empty spot where Lucy stood. Something inside me hummed with familiarity of her being here. In my home again and this time maybe I can change everything that has happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Its been an hour since Gray left to a histrical Juvia. So here I am ,sitting on the couch watching tv while Lucy gets settled in. I wanted to help but Gray already helped with her boxes and she wanted to make her room more livable. Happy later joined her to her room and he was also making her feel like home. A couple of minutes later I hear the shower run and the bathroom door creak.

"Hey Natsu.'' I turned to see Lucy, peeking her head out the bathroom doorway.

"The shower. How do you get it to get hot? It's like Gray's bathroom in here."

She's been Gray's home? Especially his bathroom? When? Wait, why do I care? Gray's my best friend, there's nothing to get all worked up about. I got off the couch and walk into the bathroom. Lucy is sitting down on the toilet seat with her fuzzy pink towel wrapped around her body. I couldn't help but stare. Her legs can go on for days. The towel rosed up her thigh, I admit. I stared and my eyes couldn't get off her white silky skin. I heard a "ahem" and I looked back up.

Lucy face tured into a deep shade of pink and I smiled.

"Sorry. All you have to do is wiggle the faucet a couple of times and it'll get hot." I showed her and the water started to get hot.

''Thanks." I nodded my head. I started to head out but something stopped me. I slowly turned and she was still in her towel but she was bent over the tub checking the temperature. The towel, lord that small towel certainly did not help in coverage at all. I forgot everything I was about to say.

My palm itched to just touch her pale skin and turn it to a cute shade of pink. My fingers twitched with desire to run my fingers in her long hair like all those years ago. I turn around and quickly stepped out of the bathroom and shut the door in the process. I need more self control if I want this roommate thing to work.

I walked to my room and threw myself on the bed. Lucy, if you just knew what you were doing to me.

There was knock on my room door .

"Natsu someone is at the door." I groaned,

"Then open the door Luce, I'm tired." I yelled through the pillow.

"Its LUCY." She said yelling through the door. I smiled. she still had that fire that I missed.

* * *

 **Lucy**

"It **s** Lucy,'' I yelled through the door. I rolled my eyes, sheesh he's the same jerk from six years ago. I opened the door and Lisanna was standing there with a bowl of something and her jaw slacked. If I was still the same 19 year old Lucy, I would rub in her face that I lived in with her boyfriend but I'm not. I've became more mature and less petty. Even if she did almost tried to get me in the some trouble back then.

"Hey Lisanna." I smiled and I let her in like a good roommate. I closed the door and walked to the kitchen and look for something to drink before I go and get ready for my welcome home party with the girls.

"Who are you?" She asked rasing a brow. I sighed, of course she wouldn't remember me. It was always about her and her life and not anyone else but her.

"It's me Lucy remember?" I leaned on the counter and just looked at her. She also walks to the counter and places the bowl and stares at me. I look down and evaluate what I'm wearing. A oversized T, with some long pj bottoms. Nothing to misinterpret here.

"Lucy?'' She tilted her head.

"Yes, Lucy from High school." Her eyes widen with surprise. Now she's catching on. Took her long enough.

"Lucy, what are you doing here?" She glared at me and I glared back. So to sum this up, Lisanna and I don't have a good history. She hates me and I tried to amended with her but she always refuses. Don't ask me why but she doesn't. I tried to befriend her and always nothing.

''I decided to move back home, got homesick and wanted to see my friends again. Needed a place to stay and Gray said Natsu was looking for a roommate and basically I live here now. Plus, I'm one of Juvia's bridesmaids. Because you know friends don't backstab each other then act like nothing happened." I smirked. Her eye twitched with annoyance and I was loving it.

"You bit-"

"Lisanna?" I look back and see a shirtless and sleepy eyed Natsu. He was still adorable in a manly way. His pink hair was everywhere and his scars on his chest was making my tongue twitch. When was the last time I had a good look at that man? I have my fair share of men but the way Natsu just makes every nerve in my body come alive is beyond me. Truly that man is a walking sin. He looked between Lisanna and I. His eye's lingered on me for a bit but started to walk passed him.

"It was good to see you again Lisanna." I waved goodbye and walked to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy**

"Lu-can, are you done?" Levy questioned on the other line. After I left Natsu and Lisanna to do whatever they needed to do, I came in my room to get dressed to meet the girls for some drinks.

"Almost, I need to do my makeup. Call me when you guys are up front.''

''Okay see ya in 30 minutes, better be ready or we'll leave without you.'' Then the line went dead. I blinked, did Levy just threaten me? Well someone isn't hitting it right. I tossed the phone on the bed and walked to the mirror and began my makeup.

I was wearing a short lacy dress, with black ankle zip platform stiletto's. My hair was down in waves, I looked in the mirror, I had nothing on whatsoever. I decided on just a simple wing and some lip gloss.

I look for my little purse and check for everything,

 **Credit card -** check

 **I.D** \- check

 **Extra cash** \- check

 **Lip gloss** \- check

 **Keys** \- check

 **Pepper Spray** \- double check

 **Switch blade** \- incase someone wants to get a little to touchy.

There was a honk outside. I grabbed my phone and dropped it in my purse and walked out. Lisanna and Natsu was in a middle of an argument.

"Why does her being here change anything?" Lisanna looked red faced, I tried to slowly creep by them but my heels tapped on the wooden boards. Natsu looked at me and waited for me to say something. I blinked and started to walk passed them.

"Natsu I'm going out, I'll be back later. Don't wait up." I said reaching for the door.

"Where?'' Now he placed his hand on the door from stopping me. I looked where Lisanna was sitting on the couch giving me the death glare. This spells trouble. I could either a) walk away and be the bigger person, once again or b) don't be the bigger person and just have a little fun. I looked back at Lisanna and she was slowly walked towards me, A it is. Be the bigger person and let all this go for tonight.

"Natsu, I'm not your girlfriend. Ill be back. Don't you and Lisanna have something to talk to about?'' I hardened my face and tried to get away from his stare. I looked passed his shoulder and Lisanna was now standing next to Natsu. She placed a hand on his shoulder, his shoulder twitched under her touch.

"She's right." She sneered at my direction, I sighed. I was backed up against the door and Natsu was hovering above me, I looked his eyes.

"They're waiting for me." Natsu slowly let his hand slide off the door and Lisanna quickly grabbed ahold of his hand.

"Have fun Luce.'' He gave me a full blown smile that made my heart melt. I smiled back and tucked a piece of hair in the back of my ear. It was that smile that made me fall in love with him in the first place.

"Don't wait up okay.'' I said opening the door and walking out. When the door closed Lisanna started screaming, poor Natsu.

* * *

The smell of alcohol and sweat lingered in the air. The bass from the speakers made my ears ring. I was half way through my third beer when something was wrong. I looked around and noticed the girls abandoned me. Figures, they will never change. I walked through the sea of sweaty, horny teens. When I made it to the bar I asked for a shot of whisky and keep them coming. I sighed, and started to think. Natsu was the same goofball that I met in the same hallways in freshmen year. He had this vibe of cool and fun around him. I wanted that, no that's what I needed back then. I needed that fun vibe, I became his friend first and then I slowly met all the others. I met the girls Erza, Levy, Cana, Juvia and Lisanna's older sister Mirajane. They were all good to me. But for some reason something was off. Slowly Natsu stopped talking to me and all together we stopped seeing each other in the hallways.

But I swear today when I saw him again everything came rushing back. Everything, even _that_ time. Stepping back into that apartment was so nostalgic. I groaned. Why does this have to happen? I just had to come back and just disturb everything. I just had to miss the SOB. Even after years later, I still yearn for him and no matter who I sleep with, it'll never be the same. I'm no whore. But I am human and I do have needs, and those sometimes I cant reach.

"Hey," I looked back to see an okay looking guy, he wasn't Natsu but he was decent. He had blonde hair, with a scar above his left eyebrow. He was wearing a tight white t shirt and kaki pants, a single earing dangling from his right ear, and dog tags hanging from his neck.

"Hi,'' I gave him a small smile. He smiled back and took a seat next me. Oh great, watch. He's going to hit on me and impress me with buying me drinks.

"Name's Sting. Sting Eucliffe," Sting? Where do I know that name from? I pushed the feeling away and introduced myself.

"Lucy Heatfilla." His smile widen and turned to the bartender.

"Two shots of Vodka and leave the bottle.'' The bartender bobbed his head, and came back with the bottle and two shot glasses. I looked at the glasses then the bottle, maybe it wont hurt just to forget about today. I faced him and gave him a flirtatious smile.

"Are you trying to get me drunk so I go home with you?" I asked with playfulness in my voice. I took the first shot. It went burning down my throat, damn its been a long time since I did this.

"Maybe? It depends how far you'll let me go. But I wont pressure you or anything," He started to turn a cute shade of pink and he started to tangle his words. I smiled.

"Why so nervous?'' I giggled and he breathed.

"You're just so beautiful. It made me nervous." I blushed and took another shot. He's a smooth talker, and sweet. Maybe I like my odds tonight.

* * *

10 shots later, I felt like I was on fire. I was on the dance floor with Sting. I leaned into his ear.

"I have to go the bathroom." I yelled over the music and he lets go and nods his head. I walk through the path of sweaty bodies and stumbled to the bathroom.

I wobbled in to a stall and did my business. I got out and wobbled to the mirror, and oh god, my wing eyeliner was messed up. I laughed a little at myself. I haven't looked this messed up since prom night, I was so trashed. I stopped laughing and took out my phone. I had messages from the girls.

 **Levy:** _Left with Gajeel ;)_

 **Erza:** _Left with Jellal, BE SAFE_

 **Cana:** _Forgot to tell you, I left some condoms in your purse. Make me aunt tonight ;)_

 **Mirajane:** _Have fun and I don't listen to Cana, don't make her aunt._

 **Juvia:** _Juvia left with Gray-sama 3_

Red faced with Cana's message I looked at the time; **2:00am**

Its already 2am huh. I sighed and walked back the dance floor. I went to say goodbye to Sting and was already dancing with some woman with platinum short hair. I raised a brow. Men, I shook my head. Made my way to the door.

Squeezing through the crowded club was horrible, by the time I got to the front door I was groped and called names. The typical club thing. When I opened the door I was met with the cool summers breeze. I was decided to call a cab.

* * *

The apartment was dark and silent, I looked around and saw no sight of Natsu or Happy. Shrugging my shoulders I walked to the room and fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucy**

My deep sleep was interrupted when there was light shining in my room. Groaning I rolled to the other side of my bed, I stopped midway when I felt something warm and fluffy. I pried my eyes open to see Happy sleeping right next to me. I began to play with his soft fur. He was cute when he was cute when he's not trying to claw my clothes or my suit case. I looked at the time on my phone it was 9 am. I groaned, at least it was Saturday. I looked at my room and there was unopened boxes sitting around the room. Getting up I looked for some fresh clothes and my tooth brush. Finding them I walked to the bathroom with Happy, following close behind the apartment felt quiet. I'm guessing Nastu left this morning.

"Well Happy it looks like its just you and me this morning." Happy responded with a meow. I dropped my clothes in the bathroom and went back to the room to look for my speakers. Quickly plugging in my phone, the speakers began to blast **Panic! At The Disco**

I started to walk around the small hallway, I see Natsu's room door open. Happy, prances in and disappears, I follow in and almost scream. There was clothes scattered everywhere, plates of food and a certain smell was emerging from within the room. My stomach flipped, how can a man just simply live here. I look for Happy while pinching my nose, he was perched on the bed. I go to grab him but I catch a glimpse of something he's laying on. It was a polaroid picture, of someone looking into the distance. I looked closer and I gasped. It was me and I'm breathtaking.

I remember this day, we all went to the beach that week and Natsu had stole Levy's polaroid camera and started to take pictures of random things that caught his eyes. I was sitting on the beach towel when I heard a click in the distance. I saw Natsu stare at into the camera and he looked puzzled, I curiously walked to him but he sensed me and grabbed the photo and slid it in his pocket. Later, that day he had forgotten about the camera and started to play games with the others. I had forgotten about the picture, I thought he took a picture of a cloud or something but this whole time it was a picture of me.

I smiled at little and I walked out of his room. I walked into bathroom with a goofy grin on my face but I just didn't care.

* * *

After the shower, I fed happy and I began to make me some breakfast. While making my breakfast, the front door opened to revel Natsu and Gray. Natsu came in first and hung his keys. When our eyes met butterflies began to flutter for a split second. I wanted to tell him that I saw the picture and I want to ask him why does he have it? But I swallow all the questions.

''Morning guys." I waved my pancake battered spatula at them.

''Morning Lucy.'' Gray was like the brother I never had. I smile at his direction and watch him walk in the apartment behind Natsu.

"Sup Luigi.'' I tossed the empty box of pancake mix at Natsu ,which he caught with a surprised look on his face. He always had trouble saying my name, which I don't understand why. Its literally four letters and two syllables.

"For the millionth time Natsu, its L-U-C-Y." I huffed and went back to flipping my pancakes. Gray laughed and walked into the kitchen and peered over my shoulder.

"Can I have some?" I looked up at him. His blue eyes staring at my pancakes. I rolled my eyes, he hasn't changed either only for the fact he's marrying his stalker. Which by the way, Juvia is very smart and sweet girl.

"Sure why not? I'm in a good mood this morning," and I was.

"Cool," With that he walked to the couch at sat down.

"Want some too Natsu?" I looked up and Nastu was already staring at me with this intense look. Again it felt like there was a zoo in my stomach.

"Yeah.'' And he sits with Gray.

* * *

 **Natsu**

I woke this morning at 6am for my morning walk. I opened the door to Lucy's room so that Happy can go in. When I opened her door she was just snoring up a storm and mumbling something in her sleep. Ignoring her, I grabbed an apple and walked out the door.

At 8, Gray called me and asked me about Lucy. I felt a little fire in my stomach when he mentions her, he has a fiancé. Why is he asking for her? Anyways, he came to pick me up from the park, so we can get some coffee.

We stopped at a coffee shop and we ordered our coffees when one of the baristas came in late. He told his boss he was out clubbing the night before and that he met some woman, he began to describe her in great detail that her chest was bigger than his hands and that her eyes reminded him of coffee beans, but that wasn't a good enough excuse for him to be late. When we got our daily fix, we went back home because I was hungry.

"So how is Lucy? Are you making her feel comfortable?'' I shrugged.

"Yeah, Lisanna came over." I said while walking to the door.

''Yeah, she texted me that she did. She said Lisanna was all worked up.'' She texted him? Why? I opened the door and my apartment smelled like chocolate and cinnamon pancakes. Lucy was in the kitchen with no hint of hangover what's so over. Maybe she didn't drink. She had a t-shirt and some sweat pants with her hair in a messy bun. Happy was looking up at her and she was humming to some music she was playing.

''Morning guys,'' she said while waving the spatula in the air. I smiled and tossed my keys in the bowl.

''Morning Lucy,''

"Sup Luigi.'' In the corner of my eye I saw her toss the empty box pancake at me and I was surprised, she gets so worked up its cute.

"For millionth time Natsu, its L-U-C-Y.'' She huffed and went back to flipping pancakes. Gray laughed and walked to the kitchen and peered over her shoulder. From this angle they look like they're dating.

"Can I have some?" The way she looked at him gave me this weird feeling in my stomach. What if they're really dating? What if Gray is just hiding her here ? That would explain why he didn't want her to stay at his house with Juvia? But she was just with Juvia last night at the club.

"You want some too Natsu." I was snapped from my thoughts. Gray sat on the couch and Lucy was waiting for a answer.

"Yeah." I sat next to Gray and let mind wander.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lucy**

We were half way done with out breakfast when Gray decieded to ask me a question.

"So, Lucy why did you decided to move back to Fiore?" Gray asked while he was cutting into his stack of pancakes. At this question my stomach lurched and I lost interest in my pancakes. I could lie but I was never good at lying to Gray. I looked between Gray and Natsu, their eyes trained on me.

"I felt lonley so I thought it was healthy to move back to my second home." There was silence at the table. I looked up to see if Gray can sniff something out but he looked into my eyes to make sure. I wasn't lying, I did feel lonely but thats not the actual reason of my parting. I looked down at my pancakes and they started to disgust me in a way. I pushed my plate and began to get up from the table.

"Lucy there's something you're not telling us-" I cut him off and I placed a fake smile and pushed my seat in.

''Its okay, Gray. Here have the rest of my pancakes. I'm going to take a cat nap with Happy.'' I walked into my room with Happy at my side. I plop on the bed and let my thoughts run wild.

* * *

 **Natsu**

The atmosphere shifted and we were stuck in a daze of confusion and awkwardness.

"Something's up with that girl." Gray said more to himself than to me. I hauled the rest of the pancakes to my plate.

"What do you think it is?" I asked with a mouthful of pancakes.

"I don't know but there's something she's not telling us and going to bother me.'' I stopped mid chew and let what Gray said sink in.

''Natsu, make sure Lucy calls me when she wakes up.'' Before I could protest, Gray was already disappeared out the front door.

Sighing, I began to clean up the table and the kitchen. What Gray said was floating in my brain.

 **After** cleaning, I entered my room in search of my year book. I started to flip through the pages to look for Lucy. I couldn't find her. Giving up on the search I walked to the kitchen for something to snack on.

Lisanna's name popped onto my screen.

 _Hey babe, I'm coming over tonight ! ;)_

I rolled my eyes and didn't bother to reply. She insisted on staying last night but I kicked her out. I lover her but lately she's been acting weird. She wasn't so clingy before Lucy moved in and she never insisted on staying the night before after a while.

When Lucy left for the night she accused her of trying to take me from her. I laughed at the thought. I think if Lucy did try, I would become putty in her hands.

I heard Lucy's door open and see Happy walking out by himself. Happy has this talent of opening doors and not closing them.

I walked to her door and started to close it, til something stopped me. I walked into her room and there was Lucy curled up into a ball with dry tear stains on her pale cheeks. Her long eyelashes brushed her cheeks, her mouth was parted just a bit and her breathing was slow and steady.

I placed my hand on her cheek and began to trace the tear streaks with my thumb. She looked so fragile and vulnerable. I couldn't stop looking at her, right now she didn't look hot or sexy, she looked beautiful. With her hair spilling on her pillow like a halo making her look angelic. I looked around her room and saw a picture on her night stand.

It was a group picture of everyone in one shot. The day we all went the beach, I grabbed the frame and looked closely at the different smiling faces. My eyes caught of a beautiful sight, It was Lucy smiling so hard that her face would spit in half. From the corner of my eye I see Lucy shift and she was looking at me.

''I was so happy that day" I put down the frame and sit next to her on the bed. She looks at me tiredly but she scoots back with her head touching the wall.

"We were all inseparable. We all did everything together, remember when Gray lost his swimming shorts and he was walking around naked and almost got arrested?" Her giggles sounded like music to my ears.

"Yeah, I remember. The bastard never kept track of his clothes til this day he always ends losing his clothes." I said. Her eyes sparked with amusement and I wished for a couple of seconds that time would just freeze in this moment. Just like in that photo.

"Hey. While we're talking bout the past can we talk about that time? Before you left." Her laughter stopped and her eyes turned hard.

''What's there to talk about Natsu? Its the past." She looked into my eyes and there was hurt in those big brown eyes. I winced at the thought of the hurt she's endured. Before I could say anything her phoned ringed.

''Hello?'' She waved her at me and motioned me to leave.

* * *

 **Lucy**

After Natsu walks out my room I turn back to the conversation I was having with Levy.

''So what's up ?" I said while putting Levy on speaker.

"What happened last night? We couldn't find you.'' Levy sounded worried.

"I was fine, I took a cab home.'' I walked around my room.

''That doesn't make it better Lu-channn'' I rolled my eyes. She's always whining.

"Erza went bat shit crazy looking for you.'' I shivered of the thought of a worried/pissed off Erza in a club looking for me.

''Tell her I'm sorry.''

''You tell her, I'm going to pick you up so we can go to her favorite café.'' I huffed. I didn't want to go but at the same time I didn't want to talk to Natsu.

''Fine text me when you get here.'' With that I hung up and rushed to the bathroom.

After my shower, I walked out and zoomed to my bedroom. Dropping my towel I began to look for something to wear in this summer weather. Finally, I decided on a stripped crop top, ripped shorts, a kaki see through cardigan, and some simple flats. I dried my hair then proceed on blow drying it and leaving it alone. I ditched the makeup and walked out the room so I can wait for Levy.

I sit on the couch and text Levy that I'm ready but she doesn't text back means Gajeel has her preoccupied.

''Gray said call him once you got up,'' I jumped when Natsu appears next to me. He was so close. I feel like my cheeks turning warm and my breathing became harsh.

''O-Okay,'' He says nothing but doesn't look away. I scroll down my contact list. I see Gray's name and I decided to text him.

 _Hey Gray, Natsu said to call you but I decided to text you instead. I don't want to call you and hear you breathing hard from whatever ''exercise'' you and Juvia are doing ~~ ;)_

I smirked, and looked up at Natsu was in the kitchen making him a snack. Why does he have to be so adorable and sexy at the same time? My phone lit up and Levy's name popped up.

 _I'm here._

''I'll see you later Natsu.'' I yelled when I walked to the door. Time to face Erza... She's so going to kill me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lucy**

We arrived to a little café where we see Erza, Juvia, and Cana. Nervously I look around to see if there was any potential witnesses and to my relief there was.

''Look Lucy and Levy is here.'' Cana said, she was wearing a bikini top with some capris and for once drinking something besides booze. I smiled and took my seat faraway from Erza. She was eating a strawberry cake, her favorite.

"Erza, I'm sorry,'' Erza looks up at me while stopping mid chew from her strawberry cake.

''Its okay Lucy, I'm glad you're safe and unharmed.'' I smile, Erza was always the most mature on in the group.

"So how are you and Jellal? Did he finally ask you to be his?" I gave her a mischievous smile. She turned the same color of her hair. Scarlet. We all laughed at her reaction and we begun to talk about the old times.

Juvia and Gray are getting married next year, Erza and Jellal has been having a long distance relationship for awhile, Cana is still faithful to her booze, Levy and Gajeel finally moved in together. I'm happy for them, they're all with the person they set their eyes on in high school. Except for me, as always.

''What about you Lucy? What has happened with you Natsu? Aren't you roommates?'' Cana is the one to pop the question. And suddenly my smile drops and my heart dropped to my stomach. What can I say? The he's still the guy I fell for in high school but we have a past and its hard to look at him sometimes or that he still is with the same female he was with in high school and she hates me.

''Nothing Cana, its only been 2 days." I said in a bored tone, I started to play with my cake. The girls started talking about something else and I'm glad I wasn't the subject anymore.

* * *

It was about 5 when I came home after being with the girls. Levy dropped me off and went home, I walked in and see Natsu in the living room.

"Hey Natsu." He looks up from watching the tv and gives me this goofy smile.

''You're home.'' and suddenly I feel like melting to the ground. That smile, god that smile is just so breathtaking. I couldn't help but smile back at him. He is so perfect.

''So where did you go?" He said, looking at the tv again. I flop on the couch and sighed.

''I had to go and apologize to Erza.'' I said with disappointment in my voice. I look at the tv and he was watching a movie.

''Why?" He was giving me his full attention and sounded interested in what I had to say.

"Last night I came home without telling her.'' He quirked a brow and held a look of confusion.

''I was dunk and took a cab home, drunk." Now his face held understanding and anger?

''Why didn't you call me?'' He was now leaning into my face and for some reason I'm a little angry.

''Because I can handle my goddamn self.'' Why is everyone making it a big deal? I pushed his face and I got up.

''Its not a big deal Natsu,'' I walked in to kitchen and looked for something to cook.

''Yes it is Lucy.'' Wow, he used my actual name.

''No its really not. I got here safe and sound didn't I?'' I lost interest on cooking, I'll just order something. I walk passed him and walked to my room. I shut the door and grabbed my towel.

''Lucy-'' I entered the bathroom. What is his problem? I didn't call because he was with Lisanna.

 **After** the shower I walk out and walked to my room and get set of clothes. I deiced to wear a band T and sleeping shorts. Putting my hair up I smelled food. I walk into the kitchen to see a shirtless Natsu over the stove. He has his hair tied up and looks focused on whatever he's making. I walk and peek over his shoulder.

''You're making burgers?" I asked, Natsu jumped and looked surprised to see me behind him.

''Yeah.'' I looked in awe. He can cook? Gray said that he was only living off cup of noodles.

''Gray said that you only ate cup of noodles.'' I said, getting disracted with the smell of the sizzling patty.

''Frostbite doesn't know shit.'' He grumbled and I giggled. I sat down the counter opposite from him.

''How do you want your burger?'' I was staring at his back, I was in a trance. The way his back muscles flexed when he moved. I imagined myself scratching his back while he pounded into me. Hard.

''Lucy?'' I was snapped from my day dream. He was now in front of me, he moved the pan with the burgers to the side.

"Earth to Lucy,'' The way he said my name sent shivers down my spine. I reached my hand out and started to trace his hip scar with my fingers. He went still. I remember a time where he told me about all of his scars.

''Lucy, what are you doing?'' I remember how sensitive his scars are. How from a simple touch can send him shivering.

"Natsu,'' my voice sounded husky and low. He was breathing hard and slow. I leaned into his neck, I didn't kiss him but just inhale his scent. He smelled like cinnamon and fire wood. A weird mix but fitting for him. Just the smell alone my stomach is doing summersaults, and my heart is in my mouth. I look up and his eyes were hooded and he was just looking at me. I dragged my hands from to his wrists, to his biceps, to his shoulders, to his neck and finally his hair.

"It's like playing with fire when I'm with you. I know I'll get burned in the end but I never learn." I tug at the end of his hair and he growled, and that alone made me want to squeeze my thighs together. He placed his hands on my bare thighs. His touch was scorching. Our mouths were centimeters apart and he did what I was waiting for. He crashed his lips to mine and everything felt right. His lips felt rough against my soft lips, he bit my bottom lip and I tugged his hair as a response.

Something inside me was screaming to stop and pull my self together. But the sense of longing took over, I longed for him again.

His hands moved from my thighs to my hips. We pulled apart and we were panting, he leaned into the crook of my neck and he was breathing hard. My heart was racing and my mind was spinning. He removes his hands from my thighs and places them on the counter, I felt tears pool around my eyes. Not only did I felt longing for him but I also felt hurt.

"Lucy I-" I breathed and my chest almost crumbled.

Then his phone started to ring and he removed himself. I quickly whipped the tears.

''I forgot Lisanna was coming over.'' He mumbled and just like that my vision blurred again. I pushed myself from the counter and walked in the direction of my room.

"Lucy,'' Natsu grabbed my arm but I pulled away. I looked at him with deep regret.

''I'm sorry Natsu, it wont happen again.'' He looked kind of hurt. I walked into my room and locked my door.

My unwanted tears began to flow. I don't blame him, its my fault after all. I caused this, I fell into temptation and in the end I got hurt. He doesn't like me, it was the heat of the moment that I created. I slid into bed and grabbed my phone. There was only one person I can talk to.

''Hello,'' he sounded calm and collected. For some reason I broke into hysterics.

''Its all my fault,"


	7. Chapter 7

I was on the phone with Gray for maybe over a hour? Maybe. I needed to take my mind from Natsu and his touch.

"Natsu isnt that bad, he's just mentally challenged.'' I snorted at his comment.

"He sometimes thinks with his dick." Gray said, I laugh a little but stayed quiet.

"I think he can do better than Lisanna, he can do a lot better. But he thinks he owes her something. Since- ''But he didn't continue. My ears perked at this.

''What?" I said, sitting up. But the line went quiet and he changed the subject.

"Do you think Juvia is going to think less of me if I didn't pick a resort for our honeymoon?''

"No Gray, I don't think Juvia's going to care about where the honeymoon is going to take place." I rolled my eyes and started to pull on the loose thread on my pink blanket. I heard Gray sucking his teeth. I had him on speaker so I can play around my bed.

"You're right. We'll probably have the honeymoon when the priest says ''You may kiss the bride,". Gray laughed, I scrunched up my nose and I made a noise from the back of my throat.

"Not in the eyes of the lord Gray please." He started to laugh again and I groaned. Those been together since high school and they still cant keep their hands of each other.

" _Gray-sama why are you naked_?" I looked straight at my phone that was on my pillow. I heard a crash and Gray say ' _shit_ '. I started to laugh, there was crashes and Juvia squealing in the background.

"Shut up Lucy- _oh Gray-sama-_ Juvia don't touch _oh fuck_ ," the call dropped and I was sprawled on my bed with tears in my eyes. Man those two are something special. I stop laughing and look at the clock.

 **10:00pm**

Man time flies. I look at the bottom of the door and the hallway light was off, that means Natsu's sleep or not home. The hour I've been in my room I didn't hear the front door so Lisanna's not here. I sit up and place my back on the wall.

I reached over the phone and looked through my playlist of music. I grabbed my headphones and I fell asleep with Ron Pope singing me a lullaby.

* * *

I woke up to a bright light piercing through my window. I slowly started to move from my bed to the door. Once I opened the door I was hit with the smell of eggs and bacon. Wide eyed, I walked to the kitchen I freeze. Lisanna was standing there with a white shirt that went mid thigh and her short hair in a nodded mess. She had yet to notice me, which was probably a good thing. I slowly started to back up when I felt something hard behind me. I look up to see Natsu looking already down at me.

His eyes were piercing into mines and slowly realization hit. He called Lisanna last night and finished where we had left off. Fine. No more desperate Lucy, no more easy Lucy. Its loud and clear that he has a girlfriend and he is not going to let me into his relationship.

I brushed passed him and walked back to my room. I looked around and grabbed a pair of shorts, Pokemon shirt and my chucks. Slipping them on I placed my hair in messy bun and grabbed my phone and keys.

Walking passed the lovely couple, I entered the kitchen.

"Good morning," I said while grabbing a bottled water. I looked through the refrigerator for something light to eat.

"'Sup Luce," I stilled, Natsu's morning voice was mouthwatering, I shook my head to snap out of it.

"Yes, good morning Heartfilia." I closed the fridge and glared at the back of Lisanna's head. She was facing Natsu, with the fork in her mouth. Remind me to wash anything she's touched with hot water and bleach. She gets up and excuses herself, I watch her go to the bathroom. I sighed and looked at Natsu making everything disappear from his plate.

"Where ya goin'?" Natsu asked with his mouth full of eggs and bacon. I giggled a bit because of the piece of egg hanging off from his lip. I walked up to him and wiped it off. He stilled under my touch and I was mesmerized. His lip felt soft and so warm, I ran my thumb over his bottom lip again but this time a little inside so I felt the prick of his tooth under my thumb.

"Lucy about last night..." I looked up from his lips to his eyes.

"What about it? It was a mistake and it won't happen again." I dropped my hand when I heard the bathroom open.

"But-"

"See ya later Natsu." I said already half through the door.

* * *

 **Natsu**

I watched Lucy leave and I look back at Lisanna.

"Lisanna can we talk?" She shifts back to her seat and starts picking back her plate. I've known Lisanna since we were kids and she was always my best friend and she always understood me. When we got up to middle school, she found the courage to tell me her feelings. We were each others firsts, and the love we had slowly grew.

"Lisanna, why don't we settle down?" Her hand froze and she looked to everything but me.

"Natsu don't you thinks it's a little early?" I rose my eyebrow with confusion.

"Little early? We've known each other for our whole lives. We've been dating for over 10 years. Don't you love me? Why cant we settle down?" I was getting frustrated with her, she always says the same thing.

"Natsu I just think that maybe marriage isn't my thing?" This time she looked in my eyes and I felt nothing when she said this. Nothing.

"If I was being completely honest with you and myself. I think we've just fell apart over the years." She's right. Slowly things shifted.

"I wanted everything with you but down the road we started seeing different things for ourselves." She's right again.

"I think we're better off as friends." She was right, I don't know when we started to drift apart but we did.

"When did you realize when we drifted apart?" I had to know. I just had to know. She gave me a sad smile and she grabbed our plates and dropped them in the sink. She walks over to me and leaned in to give me a kiss on the cheek. I gave her a puzzled expression.

"The day Lucy Heartfilla walked in those double doors I knew I never stood a chance." I felt my heart sink and Lisanna walked to the bedroom to gather her things.


End file.
